En el Puente de los Suspiros
by Trilce
Summary: Un muggle pobre y ordinario paseaba por la noche, atribulado y sin rumbo alguno. Sin saberlo, encuentra a una misteriosa chica de negro. Él se llama Ted Tonks y está a punto de cambiar su vida. One-shot para el Reto "La chistera explosiva" de "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**En el Puente de los Suspiros**

_**por Trilce**_

**Disclaimer:** los personajes son de nuestra querida J.K. Rowling. Este fic forma parte del reto "La Chistera Explosiva" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" Me tocó un fic con el personaje de **Ted Tonks**, género **Friendship**, calificación **M**. A ver qué tal va. Gracias por leer ;-)

* * *

Ted Tonks había conseguido un empleo como operador de producción en una fábrica de partes hidráulicas. Era un trabajo pesado y agotador. Los jueves y viernes hacía dos turnos, y el dinero lo enviaba a su anciano padre en el campo. Le escribía poco, lo justo, y estaba agradecido que no leyese el _London News, _donde salió la noticia de su compañero que perdió el brazo en una máquina, el mismo día en que Ted cumplió sus veinticinco años. Poco después, el cáncer le dio una última embestida a su padre. Ted tenía la certeza que lo seguía la oscuridad. Desde que tenía uso de razón, gente de cualquier edad y condición lo a abordaba en busca de consejo, o en el peor de los casos, como paño de lágrimas. De la nada se cruzaba al salir de una cantina, con algún tipo que acababa de perderlo todo en la lotería y no quería regresar a casa para decírselos a sus cinco hijos. Era irónico como podía aconsejar a otros, y no ayudarse a sí mismo. Todos los días se le volvían rutinarios, secos. Deudas por doquier, y un sabor amargo de soledad que se hundía en su alma.

Al final del día y de una ronda de cervezas en la cantina, Ted despedía a sus conocidos y se dirigía al Puente de los Suspiros, ese solitario lugar que cruzaba sobre el canal Regent. Durante la noche, los grillos soltaban su canturreo insidioso pero fresco, y Ted Tonks daba paseos largos por allí a eso de las once de la noche, fumando y despejando su mente para trabajar al día siguiente. Las aguas, a la luz del farol ámbar y mortecino, se conservaban calmadas, oscuras, como si escondieran secretos de otros tiempos.

Nadie venía ya a ese Puente viejo y triste, todos los transeúntes lo cruzaban apurados creyendo que algún ladronzuelo se aparecería de entre las sombras y les metería navaja. Ted un par de veces había sido involuntariamente responsable que dos o tres colegialas lo miraran asustadas y le rehuyeran.

—¿Qué, creen que soy un violador? —se dijo a sí mismo, recordando. Aunque a simple vista no lo pareciera, Ted tenía un humor jovial, con un semblante tranquilo y observador. Su pelo era rubio pajoso, que recordaba al heno del campo donde se había criado y donde se había propuesto luchar por superarse, de sacar adelante a su familia y hacerse algún nombre en la sociedad. Ted se enervó al pensar que la gente citadina resultaba tan frívola y superficial, los veía en sus automóviles de lujo, desbaratándose en carcajadas imbuidas de alcohol y drogas.

Pero esa noche sería distinto. El universo tenía cierta ironía y de vez en cuando enviaba extrañas coincidencias.

Entonces, Ted oyó un quejido.

El joven giró hacia la derecha, y casi cincuenta metros al otro extremo vio a una muchacha toda vestida de negro. Qué raro, ¿cómo había aparecido allí de la nada? Arrugaba un pañuelo contra su rostro. No parecía una barriobajera de esas con medias de nylon llenas de carreras, la risa retumbante y mirada obscenas, tan corrientes por ese barrio. Qué pena. Ted también tenía sus necesidades, pero esa joven le despertaba compasión. Y eso que parecía mucho menor que él. Cole y Dobb se burlaban de él por su gusto con mujeres peculiares, y le decían ¿qué de malo tenían algunas putas por ahí, para recoger en los bares o a la salida del instituto? Podrían irse con Sissy y Jane, las dos rubiecitas fogosas y hambrientas.

Pero Ted ya pensaba en cómo pagar la rente, las deudas con los prestamistas y luchaba contra la idea de ponerle un freno a su vida. Ted miró las aguas negras con ansia. ¿Qué pasaría si lo hacía? Solo tenía que saltar y terminaría en cuestión de segundos.

Lo extraño, es que vio a la joven en la misma posición que él. Y le asaltó un mal presagio. La vio sacar una petaca de metal—casi tuvo la certeza que era plata pura—,la desenroscó y la vertió de un tiro por su garganta. Ella jadeó, pálida y triste. Ted creyó que, por una vez, alguien le hacia honor al nombre del puente.

Cuando la joven se acercó más a la luz del farol, le pudo ver los rasgos finos. Ted, quien conocía prácticamente todos los antros de las callejas londinenses, podía diferencias a las muchachas de buena familia, delgadas, rubias y de naricita respingada, afanadas por tener una noche loca con los '_obreritos_' que trabajaban por allí, ilusionarlos un rato, solo para desaparecerse a sus mundos burgueses a la mañana siguiente.

A diferencia de ellas, la joven tenía una expresión decidida. Tenía una cabellera castaña y pulcra. Tenía las piernas esbeltas, y a diferencia de Sissy, no eran arqueadas ni abiertas como si le gustara que la follaran tres veces al día. En suma, Ted Tonks pasó a la conclusión que era una muchacha rica, una tonta muchacha rica que se había perdido por los barrios más sucios y vergonzosos.

Ted se empezaba a debatir entre hacer notar su presencia para preguntarle si se encontraba bien, o simplemente ser un buen británico y no entrometerse. Pero la visión no era bonita. Ella iba toda de negro, faldas largas casi victorianas, un velo de encaje ¿estaba de luto?

—¿Primera vez por aquí? —dijo Ted, aventurándose finalmente.

En un primer momento, no hizo ningún gesto de haberlo visto, pero como si se debatiera consigo mismo, le miró. Ted creyó escuchar que balbuceó algo parecido a 'mógul'.

—Este puente tiene una historia—explicó Ted, acariciando la barandilla con marcas veteadas—. Dice la tradición que quien por primera vez vea el puente y lo cruce sin respirar, se le cumplirá el deseo que pida.

La joven se había quedado callada, evaluándole con los ojos grises, nostálgicos y pensativos. Algo decepcionado, Ted descartó completamente la idea de pasársela con una mujer esa noche.

Pero no habrían pasado dos minutos, cuando ella musitó:

—Lo siento mucho. Váyase ahora.

Por esos labios menudos había salido una voz autoritaria y fría. Ted no podía creerlo.

—Por favor, no desearía que…Por favor, váyase de aquí—dijo ella inesperadamente angustiada.

Se había dirigido con formalidad. Ni se veía mayor de dieciocho años, y aunque parecía una niña, su mirada era la de una mujer.

—Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? —dijo Ted, con un ademán de aproximarse a ella.

De un movimiento veloz, la joven se llevó la petaca a los labios otra vez, vaciándola por completo en su boca. Y Ted vio que le escurrían unas lágrimas:

—Yo los odio. Ellos me odian más por ser…diferente. Ya no me da el alma para aguantar a esos demonios.

Ted se había quedado tan fascinado y sobrecogido ante sus palabras, que casi no vio como ella trepaba a la barandilla y sus piernas quedaban colgando ante las aguas negras.

Y allí reaccionó:

—¿Qué estás…? ¡Espere! Usted no se va a atrever, ¿me ha escuchado?

—Váyase, _muggle_. ¡Váyase, le van a inculpar! —jadeó con la luz del farol condensada en sus ojos—. Pedir un deseo sin respirar, ¿verdad?: pediré que acabe rápido— exhaló por último, y se arrojó a la oscuridad.

Ted se abalanzó y barandilla crujió…pero ya la había abrazado alrededor de sus hombros ignorando su grito, y la subió de nuevo al puente, con la urgencia de pegarle una bofetada a carita miedosa y al mismo tiempo embravecida.

Ambos cayeron sobre el puente, mirándose como dos fieras a punto de embestirse. La chica se arrastró fuera de su alcance, y cuando su respiración se uniformizó, ahogó un sollozo y cubrió la cara con sus manos.

—Esta no soy yo. No soy yo.

No había ni un alma en las cercanías, por lo que Ted le dijo adiós al sueño de recibir una medalla de ciudadano ejemplar ni un premio de quinientas libras. Al menos estaba viva. Ted se incorporó del suelo, y fue hacia la joven. Le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Se vio reflejado a sí mismo en los ojos de la chica.

—¿En qué pensabas? —le dijo con voz implacable—. ¡Mierda! ¿Qué espectáculo planeabas dar? ¡Habla! —la sacudió de los hombros—. Podría reportarte a la policía, ¿qué edad tienes?

La mirada que ella le clavó era de pena y súplica, pero se volvió difusa hasta adoptar una seriedad fría.

—He hecho algo muy estúpido, lo lamento—dijo la muchacha, con altiveza.

Ted se puso a su nivel:

—Al menos tienes la decencia de admitirlo—dijo, pero se sintió culpable, y suavizó la voz—. No lo vuelvas a hacer… ¿cómo te llamas?

—Hoy preferiría no tener nombre, ni familia—murmuró la ella, la mirada baja, y revelando esa vulnerabilidad.

—Invéntate un nombre por hoy—sugirió Ted, con un deje de ironía. Deseó poder apartarle los malos pensamientos. Esa situación no podía escapársele de las manos.

—¿Por…hoy? Entonces…llámame Andy—dijo. Siempre le había disgustado ese nombre. En efecto, ella era una bruja. Era Andrómeda Black.

—Muy bien, serás Andy. Te conoceré como Andy, y te despediré como Andy—repitió Ted—. Yo soy Theodore Tonks.

—¿Entonces le puedo llamar Ted?

Él se sorprendió que fuera Andy quien diera ese movimiento de aproximación. Finalmente, se le disipó la imagen de muchachita rica y caprichosa que le había adjudicado en un inicio. Era una pobre chica.

—Claro, niña. Llámame Ted, todos lo hacen.

— ¿_Niña_? ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?—Andy esbozó su primera sonrisa—. ¿Ves cómo estoy vestida? Acabo de huir de mi propia fiesta de dieciocho años.

La miró con ironía:

—En su casa parecen entender las fiestas como celebraciones de luto.

—Me cambié para venir aquí, para que nadie me viera —dijo Andy—. Para quedarme a oscuras y acabar rápido con todo.

—Ya no pienses en eso. Eres joven. Estás en la etapa que quieres buscarte a ti misma, y defender tus propias reglas, ¿eh? Sinceramente, espero se te pase rápido.

—He oído eso miles de veces. Y no de forma tan cordial—Andy tuvo un estremecimiento involuntario, y asqueada, recordó las golpizas de Rodolphus por orden de su propia madre. Y pensar que seguía siendo una Black, con el peso—. Un día como hoy no me gustaría tener nombre—repitió la joven, con una calma indiferente.

—La familia no se puede cambiar. Pero el apellido no hace a la persona, si eso es lo que te preocupa. La persona es quien hace al apellido. ¿Ellos son el problema que te trajo aquí?

—Ellos son el problema.

Ted frunció el ceño.

—Entonces vete de casa, independízate y trabaja. El mundo es crudo, ¿sabes? El mundo que yo conozco, por lo menos, no tiene gente que rescate suicidas ni jefes que te den permiso para visitar a tu padre moribundo. Hay que romperse el lomo, niña.

—No soy una…

—¿Entonces que eres? —las palabras de Ted fueron cortantes. Hasta él se sorprendió de su tono—. ¿Te has fugado de casa?

—¡Pero tú no entiendes! Ya nadie más va a decirme qué debo hacer, en qué debo creer y a quién debo repudiar. Mi familia es un verdadero nido de cuervos—una sombra feroz le cruzó la mirada—. Incluso yo, las cosas que he hecho…

Ted la miró, no deseaba echarle más sal a su herida. Sin esperar respuesta, la tomó de la muñeca, y atravesó el puente.

—A tu edad, yo decía lo mismo y me iba de putas a emborracharme. Fue un asco y al poco terminé en la cárcel, así que lo que ahora hago es dar paseos. Ven, te voy a mostrar un poco.

—¡No! ¿Adónde? ¿Y cómo sé que tú no eres un…?—espetó ella. Muy a su pesar, el carácter Black que llevaba en la sangre podía hacerla pasar de la cortesía a la rabia, tan rápido como un latigazo.

—Te acabo de salvar la vida—dijo él, sin rencor.

Andy clavó la mirada en los ojos de Ted. Lo miraba con la misma curiosidad con el que un botánico miraría a una especie recién descubierta. Y muy en el fondo, creciente esperanza.

—Gracias Ted.

—No hay por qué.

Ted asintió y dibujó una sonrisa fugaz. Le podía costar tiempo y cordura seguir encontrándose gente peculiar y herida en el corazón, sin embargo Ted tenía sus convicciones, pocas y pesimistas, pero creyó que podía hacer más por ella. Entre Ted y Andy hubo una promesa tácita de prolongar esa incógnita sobre sus vidas. Ted venía cargando deudas y la mierda de una vida pobre, solitaria y monótona. Andy sabía que jamás podría decirle que era una bruja, y su familia una comunidad de criminales. Pero entre ambos se creó un puente de entendimiento, esos que ocurren contadas veces y la mayoría acaban tan espontáneamente como empezaron.

Pero, ¿ese encuentro podría ser una excepción?

—Ya me di cuenta que nunca has venido por aquí—dijo Ted—. La verdad, no es la gran cosa. Hay algunas hamburgueserías en la otra calle, una plaza vieja y bares. Demasiados burdeles para que camines por aquí sola. Los turistas de dinero se van para el otro lado, cruzando la Avenida Principal, y toman autobuses turísticos…

—Este sitio me parece estupendo. Así como está—declaró Andy.

Ambos anduvieron por las calles oscurecidas. Ese barrio había tenido corte de luz por reparaciones, por lo que los comercios se alumbraban con lámparas de gas y velas. Andy miraba a ambos lados un mundo que nunca le había sido revelado. Desde que nació fue inculcada con el odio a los muggles, ideas corruptas sobre el bien y el mal, y la adoración a un Líder inhumano. Andy recibía amenazas sutiles si daba la contraria, si osaba reclamar en medio de una reunión familiar, luego recibiría una golpiza de la mano de su propio padre. Ella había sido educada para sonreír cortés y que su presencia fuera sinónimo de belleza y poder, para manejar las emociones de los hombres así como Bellatrix, y seducir con su mirada. Pero Andrómeda Black jamás se había encontrado así misma en medio de ellos. Había opuesto una resistencia pasiva, por su pequeño primo Sirius, tal vez el único que se parecía a ella, y ella lo amaba al punto que había soportado varias torturas y aceptado brindar favores inmorales, siempre confiando en que todo cambiaría y que podría recuperar su fe en las personas. Especialmente, de los muggles. De ellos, Andy conocía los televisores que se exhibían en las tiendas y una vez había robado una cajetilla de cigarros sobre el mostrador de una casa de empeño, donde vendió sus joyas y túnicas antes de plantarse ante Druella y decirle que buscaría otro lugar donde vivir. Y sobre todo, la música tibia de Bob Dylan que era un bálsamo para las penas.

—¿Te gusta ir al cine? —preguntó Ted.

Andy hizo un medio asentimiento. Esa misma noche, antes de terminar llorando en el puente, se había metido a un cinema. En la taquilla, se había sentido completamente exultante y nerviosa al comprar el primer boleto de toda su vida. ¿La película? Le fascinó el cartel de 'El Graduado', con ese actor Dustin Hoffman. La sucesión de imágenes y narrativa visual le había provocado una profunda impresión. Claro, no se lo iba a confesar al muggle, que le recordaba a alguien.

—Te pareces a Dustin Hoffman—parpadeó Andy, con un sonrojo en las mejillas—. Solo que…un poco rubio.

El joven sonrió ante su expresión ingenua y sencilla.

—Te invitaría a ver algo, pero ha habido apagón.

—Me gusta la oscuridad—dijo Andy—. Tiene magia.

—Comúnmente se asocia la oscuridad con el mal.

—Dígamelo a mí. Viviendo entre ellos, he sido capaz de ser…—Andy se sonrojó. "Ser una mancha de luz en medio de las sombras" —. Capaz de aguantar. Perdón si sueno muy estúpida.

—Claro que has sido estúpida, pero no es un crimen—dijo Ted, y le robó una carcajada dulce. A sus costados, se distribuían desordenadamente las casas viejas y apartamentos estrechos como cajas de fósforos, con ladrillo vivo, pintarrajeados por los skinheads y empapeladas de anuncios para conciertos cristianos a los que nadie iba. Cada tanto, se abría la puerta de una taberna con un chirrido y la gente protestaba porque no había luz.

Se encontraron con un puesto ambulante de hamburguesas. Allí Ted le compró una tamaño '_royal' _con huevo, tocineta y tomates. Andy estaba asombrada, como si viera el procedimiento de cortar la carne, freírla en una plancha y cubrirla de condimentos por primera vez en toda su vida, y Ted conservó esa imagen en su memoria. Andy le dio un gran mordisco a la hamburguesa, y le convidó a él.

—¡Muy rico! ¡Gracias! —Andy se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano, y respiró el aire nocturno—. Entonces, así es como se siente ser un…

Los zapatos le apretaban, y ese corsé también. Andy entonces hizo algo sumamente temerario. Delante del muggle, se quitó los zapatos y se quedó en las medias negras. Siempre había querido hacer eso. Andy se quitó las medias largas y dejó que sus dedos se estiraran y recibieran la caricia del viento. Él la contempló perplejo.

—No tengo plata para un hospital. Si te pinchas con un clavo, te las aguantas—advirtió Ted.

—Me miras como si estuviera loca. ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Lo estoy! —soltó Andy. Metió una mano en cada zapato y se puso a aplaudir con ellos, correteó por la pista de autos desierta. Era una noche fresca y le despertaban nuevas sensaciones.

—¡Vino la luz! ¡Ya vino la luz! —un cocinero sacaba su cabeza por la ventana de su restaurante macilento. Sus clientes aplaudieron entre carcajadas y tintinear de vasos.

—¡Vino la luz! —Andy se unió a las proclamas, danzando en círculos. Pero se detuvo al ver un bulto de lana y cartones arrinconado en una pared. Era una mendiga. Ted contempló a Andy. Ella se desplazó hacia ella, y en silencio, dejó sus zapatos allí.

Se elevaron de nuevos las pláticas animadas en ese barrio pobre y folclórico. De las cantinas surgieron canturreos desafinados, y se acercaron mujeres vendiendo en carretillas sus últimas frutas a precio de oferta.

—¿Por dónde vives? —Andy regresó a su lado—. ¿Vives cerca, Ted?

—Qué pregunta ¿Qué tienes ganas de hacer? —la incitó, mirándola intensamente.

Ella se sonrojó.

—Nada. Gracias a ti ya estoy haciendo muchas cosas nuevas—dijo Andy. Metió su mano dentro del corsé de su túnica, dejando ver la curva de sus pechos y sacó su petaca—. Toma, te invito. Es mi gratitud.

Ted la cogió, sí era de plata pura. Bebió un sorbo y jadeó admirado:

—¿Qué whisky es este? ¿Levanta Lázaros?

—Whisky de fuego. Así le llamo. ¿Rico?

—De la puta madre.

De repente, el bulto de periódicos se removió: la mendiga se había despertado, y reparó en los zapatos con una mueca incrédula y fervorosa.

—Son para ti, ¿te quedan bien?—le dijo Andy, acuclillándose junto a ella. Era capaz de sacar la varita y modificarlos a su talla, sin que se diera cuenta.

—¡Se-señorita! Gracias ¿Cómo le puedo pagar?—la mendiga tenía el rostro salpicado de machas de sol. De entre sus cartones, sacó una guitarra tan oscura como su piel. Andy se acercó a ella, y le dijo algo al oído. La mujer la miró con asombro, pero aceptó cantar esa canción.

—_…La gente te advertía: "Ten cuidado, muñeca, puedes caer" pero tu pensabas que todos ellos estaban bromeando._

Era 'Like a Rolling Stone', la canción más preciosa de Bob Dylan. Andy creía que había sido escrita especialmente para ella.

—¿Y tu familia? —preguntó—. ¿Ellos no estarán buscándote ya?

—La verdad, no tengo a dónde ir—confesó Andy, poniéndose en pie—. Una vez que puse un pie fuera, corté totalmente los lazos con ellos. ¿Ya ve por qué quería arrojarme? Puede que no sepa valerme por mí misma.

—_Acostumbrabas reírte de todos aquellos que andaban por ahí. Ahora ya no hablas tan alto, ahora no pareces tan orgullosa de tener que mendigar tu siguiente comida…_.

—Yo vivo en una pensión. Mi casero tiene otro cuarto libre—dijo Ted—.Veremos si puedes quedarte.

—¿En serio? ¿Me puedes ayudar? —Andy se mordió los labios.

—_¿Cómo se siente? Estar sin hogar. Como una completa desconocida. Como una piedra que rueda._

—Claro que te voy a ayudar…

—Andrómeda. Así me llamo en verdad.

—¿_Andrómeda_? Un nombre que impone.

No había asomo de dudas en el joven, era como si solo asimilara la presencia y de Andy, a toda ella, sin juzgarla más.

—Mis padres son crueles, ¿verdad? —se rió ella. Con timidez, se enganchó del brazo de Ted. El puente de entendimiento mutuo se había fortalecido como ninguno otro.

—_Vete con él ahora, te llama, no puedes rehusarte, cuando nada tienes, nada tienes que perder. Ahora eres invisible, no tienes secretos que ocultar._

—No te conozco lo suficiente, Ted, pero ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Pregunta.

—¿Tú también...te ibas a lanzar allá?—dijo Andy, con una punzada de temor.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

Ted se tomó un momento para escoger sus palabras. El viento de la noche cambió de sentido, y agitó el cabello de ambos.

—Porque estoy solo. No odio a nadie, no amo a nadie—dijo Ted. Su mirada se perdió en la distancia—. Nadie me conoce, no hago el esfuerzo de _conocer_ a nadie. Me limito a estar ahí.

Andy le apretó el brazo como para traerlo de vuelta de ese lugar con pensamientos dolorosos.

—Eso puede cambiar. Yo podría hacer una última cosa—ella le mostró una sonrisa distinta. Se puso a pocos centímetros de Ted, y deslizó su mano en su pecho. Sin dejar de observar sus ojos, Andy la bajó lentamente a su entrepierna, y allí lo apretó unos segundos, esperando su reacción.

—¿Quieres eso, niña? —dijo Ted, con voz ronca—. ¿Tú también estás tan sola?

—Déjame conocerte—murmuró Andy.

"Ya vino la luz", pensó Ted y la sangre ya le hervía cuando la apretó contra su cuerpo y empezaba a curarla, conocerla a besos.

* * *

_Bueno, queridos lectores, esa fue la historia. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre Ted y lo he disfrutado bastante. 'El Puente de los Suspiros' existe en Italia...y una 'copia' en Lima, por donde vivo. Es un sitio muy tranquilo y romántico. Bueno, ¿qué les ha parecido la historia? No sean tímidos y déjenme un pequeño review, por favor. Yo sé que están ahí, ¿eh? ¡Muchas gracias!_


End file.
